


Lolita Trauma

by NaptimeNyx



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Crossdressing, Funny, Gay boi in distress, Gays being major disasters, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I NEED MORE IN-GAME INTERATIONS!, I need to stop my goofy shenanigans, I wrote this at like 3 in the morning, Local Twink Jesus gets beaten by Crossdressing Nugget Twink, Lolita, M/M, Nah gays work, Neku in a Dress, One Shot, Other, Please help my sanity, Possibly a tad OOC???, Silly, hijinks will ensue, i love these boys, i mean guys, silly gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaptimeNyx/pseuds/NaptimeNyx
Summary: Neku has an interesting day with his oh so wonderful partner, Joshua.  No goofy business here folks.  All serious and sad~  Josh definitely does not get in trouble or repercussions for his constant fuckery.Set during Week 2 after the mission at Ramen Don on Day 3 has been completed.





	Lolita Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Why are you glaring at me?"
> 
> "I’m hoping that you’ll spontaneously combust."
> 
> A/N: This might seem all over the place or might not. I makes sense to me, but I hope it also makes sense to you, who are my readers. Please feel free to give tips or ways to improve. Overall, I hope you enjoy the silly ideas from my head.

“Is there any particular reason you feel the need to be glaring at me?” A rather pompous boy stated while looking across the table at his dear partner. Having set his chopsticks back on the table to initiate the conversation after a few more rather obnoxious slurps of his ramen noodles. He had felt eyes upon his head since the moment they arrived at their chosen restaurant of Ramen Don. Even possibly feeling the look before they even arrived on the street that was home to the quaint restaurant Joshua seemed to love frequenting. A delicate pianist finger twists a curl as he spoke in his all-knowing tone. An aggravated huff of air falls from the other’s parted lips but they continue to stare, or glare in this case with their darkened eyes. Their freckled arms cross over their chest with the continuation of their look of silent anger. “I’m hoping by some miracle that you’ll spontaneously combust if I stare a little longer.” The sassy tone coating those words could be heard from miles away from the headphone wearing boy. Upon further inspection of his attire, it didn’t take a genius to see why he was so upset either. Not only had he been dragged halfway across Shibuya in heels, he’ll explain later, on some ridiculous mission that day, but he also had to deal with the biggest private dick extraordinaire of them all. Whom of which just so happened to get him into a dress with frills accompanied by several visible amounts of poof with some surprisingly comfy, you didn’t hear him say that, heels on. His glare intensified upon recalling why he was in such an embarrassing clothing choice.

It was all to pass by a wall. Now, before anyone gets the wrong idea, he didn't mind wearing ridiculous ensembles of clothes if it meant completing missions. However, the fact that it had to be him currently wearing the frilly monstrosity of an outfit irked him immensely. What took to biggest piece of cake of all, was that it was Joshua who originally owned the outfit. He had given it to Neku to wear with the underhanded compliment of "While your current attire does match well, color scheme wise so good eye, it is hideous. A dress would look nicer anyways. It's from my own collection, so do enjoy your time with it. I will be needing it back after all." All while showing that damn cocky look that makes Neku want to clock him. After much fighting on whether or not the nugget lover would wear the clothes or prissy-boy-McGee would, it was decided, by the sneaky blonde somehow winning, that Neku was the unlucky one that day. His luck just continued to pile up as he was then pulled, the poor cross-dressing boy that he was, into a restaurant nearby with, you guessed it, a big ol’ reaper decal for all the gamers out there to see. To say he was having such a wonderful and peachy day would be an overstatement.

Truth be told, Neku Sakuraba has slowly learnt that feminine clothing was rather comfy thanks to the previous week he went through. Regardless of what anyone thinks, that does not mean he was willing to flaunt it to everyone in the area. Especially when it was after losing an argument to his partner of all people. He’d wear the stat boosters all day long to survive for Shiki’s sake of another chance, but that was normally when others couldn’t see a Lolita style dress snug against his freckled covered lanky body while fighting graffiti kangaroos or annoying jumping frogs. Flash forward to the present time, he sits, and he waits. Slowly plotting Joshua’s demise little by little the longer the pair sit across from one another in the booth. His order laid out in front him slowly growing colder by the second. He does admit that the food was good, but he could honestly do without the constant stares from the increase in customers and uncomfortable frills itching his legs. Forget what Princess K said when Joshua was picking the outfit out. The only reason they were even at her store was that he needed somewhere close by to change, "Unlike you, I'd rather not change in some back alley like a hooker!" "Heh, do try to keep your personal life to yourself, dear. Others _can_ hear you,~" and it was best to act like they had purchased the outfit there. Her words still ring in his ears. Ones of which he does not believe in the slightest.  “Completely stylish and beautiful” his ass. Though he does agree with how the two said his legs were looking amazing in heels. They truly do give his calves quite the showing they deserve. _‘You can shut up now, Inner Neku. I don’t need you butting in and ruining my glaring contest. Even if my legs do look nice, I will bust out the zippers!’_ With that thought in mind, Neku intensified his glare. Which simply made a twinkle of interest and mischief shine within the ever-calculating blonde's violet eyes.

Said teen, always such a strange way to refer to himself as of late, begins to sit up to lean closer to Neku, proceeding ever so slowly as if he were anticipating something. Similar to his own slowed movements, a sharp tooth grin etches itself across his unmarked face. The way Neku's expression keeps shifting from concern to confused anger was a sight to behold. Oh, what a delight it was to mess around with the mere mortal across from him. It causes more fun for the bored demigod than the little game of cat and mouse he’s playing with Sho. Games were meant to be interesting after all, and who could blame him for adding in a few extra twists to liven it up. Joshua's eyes watch Neku’s movements in that brief moment, from the rise and fall of his chest to the small darting of his eyes. He was like a lioness or viper aiming for the right moment to strike the powerful blow. One, no, two sharp intakes of air. The impatient tap of Neku's foot as if he's soon to bolt. The way he was- _There!_ With a, rather dramatic, flick of his hair, he proceeds with his rather cheeky plan. “I must say,” His words come out in a purring manner which catches the attention of the dress wearer, “seeing you in that kind of outfit puts me in paradise faster than a bowl of delicious ramen.” If he had known his dear partner would react to the comment the way he did, he would have at least asked for someone to record for later.

Within moments, their food had splashed on his shirt. Soaking and staining it in seconds. His eyebrows knit together at the uncomfortable feeling of warm broth and noodles making their way through and down the clothes he wore. “Really, Neku? Ruining a perfectly good- **_OW!_**”, and Joshua was flung from his seat at that point from being tackled to the ground behind the booth by a very angry spicy tuna roll growling at him for his behavior. Oh, there was now a shoe in his hand. Now he was raising it up in the air. It was getting dangerously close to his-** Oh no. ** “You cocky piece of-!” It was a more entertaining than damaging event to the godly being. A near truthful laugh is even close to bubbling past his lips at the ridiculous situation they were in as he fend off his attacker with a small smile gracing his lips after so long. Others around seemed to think it was quite the entertaining sight as well after the initial shock from the battle cry of Neku's was over. Needless to say, seeing a headphone clad Lolita wearing boy with a bow in his orange hair trying to whack an equally screeching ramen stained shirt teen with a rubber heel was not on the menu to view that day at the restaurant. Though it wasn't unwelcomed, by the customers at least.

Let's just say that when the commotion caught the attention of the owner, they were promptly pulled out by their ears like scolded children and banned for the time being. On the walk out, Joshua had to nerve to comment once again. Will he ever learn? "Well, that was rather fun." The new glare was near instant. "Don't make me take off the other shoe..." Looking at the damage that was caused, Joshua’s arms were merely sore and spotted in small bruises from the multiple heel prints scattered across. Great, now he'll have to actually wait and let them heal. Even if the marks were an interesting sight to him. Not many could injure him, even with a shoe <strike>Hanekoma and his sandals do not count here, but they are just as valid of a weapon to shut Josh up</strike>, yet there Neku was. Fascinating. With a frown, he looks down at his clothing once more. Though his favorite shirt was now ruined, after snapping a quick picture of a still infuriated Neku hobbling along the side walk with one heel in hand and the other on his foot, he felt that picture made all the pain and clothing loss he was currently suffering through worth it. Meanwhile Neku, who was angrily mumbling to himself, still had the teeniest tiniest bit of hope to have a sliver of his pride once this week of flamboyant cross-dressing hell was over with once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this. Thank you for reading. I know it was rather short, but I hope it was enjoyable regardless of the length or writing style.


End file.
